


Jealousy

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Reborn is jealous of Tsuna's new classmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt from tumblr

Reborn scowled, feeling a wave of possessiveness surge within him. He bit down on the bitter feeling of envy as he watched Tsuna interact with his newest classmate.

High school had opened up new doors for Tsuna and the image of 'Dame-Tsuna' seemed to have faded to the back of people's minds. Puberty had also been kind to Tsunayoshi. It along with the combination of Reborn's training, had transformed Tsuna from a slightly awkward and clumsy boy to a young man full of confidence and lean muscles. More than a few girls swooned over Tsuna these days.

Luckily for Reborn, though, the subconscious shielding away from 'Dame-Tsuna' was still ingrained in most of the students' minds. Tsuna's guardians, especially Gokudera, were more than capable of fending away nosy fangirls (and fanboys) from the seemingly oblivious Decimo.

The only real issue cropped up when a transfer student showed up. Like this new one, Sakamoto Soran who was a nice boy all things considered and had no previous knowledge of 'Dame-Tsuna' and Tsuna, being the Sky that he was, was accepting of the new student, friendly, and offering to show the boy around the town. It was beginning to get on Reborn's nerves.

Reborn's fists clenched tight, tight enough to draw blood as he watched from a distance as Tsuna blushed a bright red at one of Sakamoto's comments. Gokudera and Yamamoto were nowhere in sight to run interference (what kind of guardians were they?!).

"Chaos," Reborn interrupted, drawing the two boys' attention to them. At the current physical age of ten, Reborn was still not as intimidating as he would have been full grown. Still, he glared at Sakamoto; inwardly purring as he watched a chill go down Sakamoto's spine.

"Reborn," Tsuna said brightly.

Reborn tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat. Instead, he focused his bloodlust towards Sakamoto, who paled even further. _'He's mine.'_ "Leave," Reborn ordered.

"I-I-I'll see you later Sawada-kun," Sakamoto said, stammering. The boy didn't wait for Tsuna's answer, already turning to leave.

"Mou, Reborn. You don't have to scare him away like that," Tsuna said, once Sakamoto was gone in the distance.

Reborn felt a wave of jealousy flicker in his heart and just a pinch of insecurity. "Will you wait?" the hitman asked softly.

 _'For me'_ was unsaid, unspoken. Two years. In two years, Tsuna would be graduating from high school and inheriting the full weight of Vongola. In two years, by Verde's calculations, the Arcobaleno would be fully grown again. Two years of waiting. Two years of waiting for a… thing, a promise that they had yet to really fully discuss. Two years to sort out whatever feelings, implications and consequences that would come from it.

Tsuna's smile was fond and warm. "Of course," he said. "For you, Reborn, I'll wait forever and a day."


End file.
